Revenge Upon The Malec
by bookworm269
Summary: When Magnus and Alec are bored, they decide to do some pranks. They are the perfect pranking team, with Alec's brilliant shadow hunter mind, and Magnus's experience and magic, those in of their acquaintance are doomed , ah I shall have such fun writing :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well, I still don't have my old chappies(life as we know it, blah blah blah.) back, but since I miss writing so much, and need some fun in life. I decided to write this, hope you like it, oh and please review! 3**

**Magnus's POV.**

"I'm bored." Alec sighed.

"Well, we can't have that, can we now?" I grinned.

Alec smiled. "Course not." Then his eyes met mine questioningly. "Well, what are we going to do then?"

"I think I have something in mind." I winked evil.

Alec gaped at me. "You mean?"

"Not that, though, it is quite a good idea." I chuckled. "I mean pranks."

We grinned in unison.

We had the perfect prank planned out. Oh we would see the look on Simons face, I- we felt so evil.

"Okay so Alec, you hide behind him, and then let it drop on him."

"Right, but this is not real, right? You don't like him?

"Right, I mean no. wait pardon?" I said in my thick accent.**(Magnus has got to have a British accent for me.)**

"If you think I really do like him then no, my love." Man I loved my flattery.

"Right then, let's start." We grinned, I found I was going to like this day.

I walked up to the kitchen humming softly. Ah ha, there Simon was standing there, oh if only he knew was coming.

"Ah Simon, may I ask you something?" I inwardly snickered.

"Sure", he said through a mouthful of peanut butter.

I took his and led him over to the door, as he squirmed.

I put my hand in my back pocket, and pulled out the 'ring'.

He gawped at me, as I slid down on one knee.

Someone cleared their throat behind Simon, bless Alec's heart.

Simon nearly fainted when he turned around and saw Alec standing there fuming. Don't you just love people who can act, I know I do.

"Al- um, I think I should go." He motioned with his hand.

Then Alec pulled the trigger, and a bucket of hot pink glitter paint, poured down on Simon, as he spluttered uncontrollably, I opened the 'ring box' and it fireworky contents zoomed out and smacked Simon in the ass.

Meanwhile Alec and I were dying on the floor laughing. Simon fuming, stormed out of the room, growling under his breathe.

"You know" I sighed "I think hot pink glitter rather suits him." Alec laughed.

"Well at least if we hide in the institute he can't hurt us."

"All the more reason I love you."

"So, what now?" Alec asked me.

I sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" I asked sheepishly.

Alec perked up immediately. "Sure."

I stood up and held out my hand, "shall we."

I waltzed him across the room, smiling into his hair. There was no one quite like him, I thought. How lucky I was.

I led Alec into a fine cuisine, intertwining our fingers. This would be a wonderful day.

Alec and I had a wonderful dinner, but that waitress kept giving Moi odd looks. It's not like I was the only one in that argument who was wearing makeup. I mean she had just as much makeup on as I.

But alas we were happy with anytime we spent together.

As we walked hand in hand up to the institute, Simon approached us. I smiled.

"I just want you guys to know I forgive you." Me and Alec made a sarcastic sigh of relief and rolled our eyes.

With that Simon swiftly headed off in his houses direction.

We walked silently up the driveway to the car garage. Opened the door and screamed.

Someone had painted my car, my baby, my black and red Lamborghini Reventon, hot sparkly pink. Now even I glittery Magnus bane cared about whether his car, his baby, looked good. And hot pink did not suit that style. I sobbed and threw myself at the car, and hurled open the doors, what Was- that - smell! Cabbage was smeared everywhere, then I noticed a note one the car seat.

_Teach you to prank people._

_Love from Simon. Oh and I heard you love cabbage. *wink wink*_

_Tootles._

I walked out of the car, down the driveway and back to Alec.

"shh, shh, it's alright we'll get you another one.

I nodded, Simon would die. "Say, tomorrow want to do some pranks?" I smiled evilly, "I have a particular one in mind."

Alec smiled. "of course I do."

**PLZ review.! 3, 3 reviews gives you your next chppie. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! thnx for the 2 reviews:D its not three, but i bin dieing to update it! **

Alec and I tip-toed through the hallway, sneaking up to Jace's room, Alec had his laptop and I had my humongous makeup kit, containing glitter, eyeliner, mascara, every colour of eye shadow possible, neon colour lipstick and of course more glitter.

The door creaked open and we slipped in, Alec steadily pressed play on the song he had selected for Jace to fall into a deeper sleep.

( .com/watch?v=tYk0F4O-zck&feature=related)

Jace's face fell into a more relaxed look, I stood up proudly "show time" I said and grinned rather wickedly as I unclasped my makeup kit.

First I pick up some bright orange concealer and started smearing it onto his face, I picked up my bronzer and fluffed his face with my brush, just for the fun it. Alec being Alec, nearly jumped a foot when Jace suddenly snored loudly, I chuckled.

Next, I picked up my eye shadow brush and patted it in bright shades of blue and yellow. I applied it then placed the brushed down, I looked to Alec quizzically who was snickering into his laptops.

"What colour shall I do next, my love?" I asked.

"Uh, you're asking me the person who has never worn makeup in my life?"

"We could arrange that you know." I reasoned with a sly smile.

"I think I'll pass, but I suppose you should give him a red nose" he suggested.

I nodded, waving my finger at his smarts.

I dipped a brush in red face paint and made him a clown nose.

I turned to Alec who was sprawled in a chair sexily "Now?"

"Glitter." We said in harmony. We each picked up a jar of glitter; I green sparkles, Alec had, ah yes my favourite HOT PINK GLITTER!

"Bottoms up" we said yet again in harmony, man we were good. We poured all the glitter on his face hair and well everywhere in his room.

Alec and I gathered up my makeup and turned to leave the room.

"We were never here" I said in a mystical voice, waving my hands in the air in front of my face.

**JACES POV**

I stretched out my arms, yawning as a tingly feeling started at my toes and so on. I stood up, pulled on a shirt over my abs (*_**Grins**_*) and thumped down to the kitchen, Isabelle, to my high horror was cooking (theoretically speaking) with the rest of the institute, including Alec and Magnus snickering behind a newspaper, sitting around the square table.

I coughed loudly and made my grand entrance. First Clary looked up with a smile, which soon after fell into an "O" of surprise. _Mmmmh, I must look good with messy hair in the morning. _Then she burst out laughing, the rest of the institute stopped their conversations to stare at her curiously, meanwhile I was raising a perfect eyebrow quizzically. Once everyone turned their attention from her to me, they as well bust into fits of laughter.

"L-look, at his- f-f-f-FACE!" Isabelle howled. \

I crossed my arms and glowered at her. Alec and Magnus where sneaking out of the kitchen, " and where do you two think your running off to" I asked them still cross, I mean what was the big fuss about anyway, I was sexy and everyone, yes _**everyone**_ knew it!

"To get you a mirror" Magnus chortled.

"No need I have one" Isabelle said, pulling out a compact she hand it to me snickering.

I see smirked, as I flipped open the compact.

"!" I screamed like a little girl. "WHO-FUCKING-DID-THIS!" I stared crazily around the room, glancing at the compact yet again, I noticed pink glitter on my hair and face. My eyes shot fiery at Magnus. "MAGNUUS, I AM F******* GONNA KILL YOU!" Magnus grabbed Alec around the waist and POOF they were gone(ers I added in my mind)

Clary walked up to me and smile hugging me. "I like the red nose, its sexy." I nearly blew up like a kettle.

**Haahaha sorry its a little short but teeheee. reviews would be lovely! xoxox**


End file.
